Birth of the Black Cat
by Boring Lifestory
Summary: After Zagiene died and how Train Heartnet becomes The Black Cat
1. Sane

A/N: I don't own the rights to Kentaro Yabuki's Black Cat manga series….. An beforehand apology for any flaws concerning Trains age place he live and so on.

Chapter one: Sanity

Water splashed when the kid fell to his knees, his eyes only on his parent's killer, whom now lay dead in the gutter. A faint noise was heard when the kid dropped his gun, his hands rubbing his eyes "_why am I crying…_" was the single thought that pierced his mind as he sat there in the rain. A faint sound was to be heard coming closer to the area where the boy sat.

Tom surveyed two shades in the blur of the rain, He opened the car door and went out in the rain.

When he closed in on the noise, he could see a boy sitting on his knees crying, though he also saw a man lying in the gutter, and bullet wounds which coloured him a crimson red, despite of the rain. Tom went a little further and now noticed a silver glint near the boy, and soon identified it as a gun, the scene that lay in front of Tom made him think the only logical thing, he could come up with, that is, the boy had shot the man for whichever reasons he might've had.

Tom kicked the gun way from the devastated kid, he had expected some kind of reaction, some kicking and screaming but the kid just kept crying while Tom swept him up in his arms and carried him away.

"The bullet's doesn't match this gun, it's a different caliber" Tom nodded to the investigator and went to the interrogation room.

"Ok you're of the hook" tom said the second he entered the room. "Now if you don't tell me where you got that gun from I'll have to put you in isolation in a few hours. Train just looked down counting table fibres, trying to get his mind on something else, than what had just happened hours ago.

"Hey where'd that kid go?"

Tom stopped and turned around "Ah officer Jennings, well he's been in isolation these last ten hours" Tom started his pace.

"You can't do that! Are some kind of nutjob we can't have a 10 year old in isolation!" Jennings grabbed Toms shoulder hard.

"And now how'd you know he was 10?"

"That's not the point!"

"Guess you're right, no good if the media discovers… they have their ways" Tom turned "now how'd you know about his age?"

"He told me when I asked… just let him out of isolation already!"

"Aha a feminine hand is all that was needed, I'll require your help in the interrogation then"

"Ok Train guess there ain't much left to do than try look for a foster home or a good Childrens Home to you ok" Jennings padded him lightly on his head and followed Train to the car that would lead him to the Seasons Children home for lost children.

As Train sat in the back of the moving car he came to the conclusion that he didn't care about anything anymore really. The rain slowly ceased and the hollow sound of raindrops beating a car roof stopped with a sudden.

A/N: well I wasn't really fond of writing this part don't think I made it connect that well… anyway the reasons I haven't used any funky jokes or not that funky jokes xD is mostly because that I/you whom read Black Cat, know that he was a cold killer in a long time so I'm trying to explain how he became the way he was so all in all it ain't gonna be a jolly happily story thoughg I got some things planned.

yah this is the first chapter I made back in the day, is to be said I never spellcheck my chapters, which is why when I preview em before writing the next chapter I notice, quite few mistakes, but I'm to lazy to act upon such notions. anyway, the second arc just started days, ago and will be updated frequently, compared to the first arc which took 2 years to finish, as well as the second arc's chapters are about double the size of the first one

Now it seems that I concluded that Train is 10 if that's wrong please tell. That's all for this time -


	2. Maybe

Chapter two: Maybe….

"Now, now it won't take long before you find yourself a few new friends" Lilan smiled to Train and led him to a shabby looking farm/house.

….."So…….." Lilan glanced sorrowfully at Train worried by the simple response he had given.

Train looked around at the faces that gazed upon him as he stood in the Season Children's home, a faint smell of dirt, hay 'n pot-roast met him as he entered further.

"Well now everybody, this here is Train and he is now a part of the family" Lilan held Trains right shoulder with a firm yet gentle grip "So if everybody could introduce themselves shortly it would be nice"

There was ten children other than Train they were poor looked as shabby as the house but they were happy. A month had passed since Zagienes death.

"_Maybe…just maybe, this isn't so bad _" Train thought as he ran to the first place of the food run they held each day.

"A car, a car is rolling up the road!" Poe said excited "Maybe it's some that wants to adopt!"

"Or maybe it is someone who's lost …" Don spoke the oldest amongst the children.

"Everybody could you please come down here" Lilan yelled from the front porch. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Elbert. And as you might all have guessed about now this is about a possible adoption" a murmur could be heard among the children.

In seven hours the Elbert pair played and talked with the children. Mr. Elbert spoke with a deep voice as he said that they would go home and discuss which to be.

Two days passed and the children started to loose hope. "The Elberts the Elberts are here" Poe screamed as he ran down the worn staircase.

Once again Lilan was about to yell for the children but they were already there waiting anxiously.

Mrs. Elberts soft voice reached the children as she greeted them. Mr. Elbert spoke this time "It has been a hard decision, but we have finally concluded that we pick..." a silence was amongst the children it was unbearable felt like a minute lasted for a second, "Train we would like to be your new parents" An expression of astonishment was painted in his face.

"_Why now…I finally found friends I finally forgot…maybe it isn't so bad, school friends it might just be ok_" all these thoughts passed Trains mind in a split of a second.

Train was gratulated and hugged as he left the Childrens Home he had grown so fond of.

A/N: AHHHHHHH is gratulated even a word!!! Well anyway a super short chapter, reaon shall be that this is a short insight of his past no need to make it bigger. Anyways this chapter might've been completely see through which was the point here XD well all for this time.


	3. School

Chapter three: School

"Ok Train ready for your first day at school?" Mrs. Elbert said padding Train on the back, pushing him forward to the school gate.

Four years had passed since Train had left The Childrens home, he had received home tutoring in those years. But finally Mrs. Elbert had convinced her husband that it was healthy going to school amongst other kids.

A lot of noise was to be heard from the other side of the door… "_Sure is noisy in there, so this is middleschool _"

"Everybody!" the teacher Inst quickly got the class to silence "We have a new student starting from today" a murmur could be heard amongst the youngsters, Inst gave them the look and they fell silent once more. Inst moved to the door and let in Train.

Another murmur could be heard but quickly faded as curiosity took the hold of them "Everybody this is Train Heartnet, and as I said before he'll be starting here from today, so if anyone have any questions please ask them now or in the period"

…"What school did you go on before"

"I… I have been receiving home tutoring in four years now…before that, I do not recall"

"Say do you have a girlfriend?" a giggling was heard amongst the girls as the dark haired girl whom had asked quickly sat and stared into the table with apple red cheeks.

Train blushed for a second "No I have not" he answered trying to keep his cool.

Train got a seat in the back corner with a clear window view. The class continued with no further disruptions.

The period called out and a group of the teens gathered around Train, and he quickly got bombed with a lot of questions like your favorite movie, do you do any sorts of sports and so on… "_everybody seems so kind and friendly_ " Train thought as the next curriculum started.

…"shall we walk home together?" it was Lilith who had asked long dark red hair a light pale skin a rather mature body of her age, kind of nature as Train had seen, and as Djib had said she have the three b's (Body, Back and Bosom) and face. She had indeed enchanted Train.

"I know a shortcut" Train nodded and followed Lilith.

"What are you listening to?" Train took out one his headphones.

"Santana-America, it's so neat"

"Don't know them…can I listen?" Train handed her the headphone. He could feel her body heat in the cold autumn weather.

"Well Well Well, isn't it the new kid and his girlfriend" It was Ardent and to of his gorillas that stood in the alley smoking.

A/N I'll start to say I have no rights concerning any Santana music… second WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I am so late I've been so busy sorry sorry '( I'll try to make the fifth chapter next week….


	4. If you think I've been loosing my way

Chapter four: If you think i've been loosing my way

…………."_ Shut up…shut up…_"

"Shut Up!" Ardent backed a step a bit shocked by Trains sudden burst of anger.

"Who the hell ya think ya are" one of the gorillas grabbed Train by the clothe, and pushed him up against the wall, his face hidden in hair just looking down.

"Whatcha to scared to look your opponent in the eyes" the three punks laughed.

"Let him be already, he haven't done anything to you!" Lilith stamped in the ground.

"Hahahahaha, almost forgot about the damsel, come here, let us have some fun" Ardent grabbed Lilith by the arm.

Ardent pushed Lilith up against the wall "Well, well, well" ardent held Lilith by her mouth and made move to open her blouse.

"…If you do that….. I'll be forced to hurt you" Ardent and his two gorillas looked at Train not sure what to say, Lilith opened her eyes.

"Little idiot, yeh think you can take us down, idiotic fool" Ardent finished the sentence and made move once more.

"….Last chance" Train looked up from the ground, His eyes those of a demon.

"You, you got it all in your mouth, don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk" ardent released Lilith and moved to Train.

Before Ardent made it so far, one gorilla was being held by his throat in midair by a single of Trains hands.

"Oh don't doubt I can walk the walk" In a split second train had dropped the gorilla and knocked the second one out.

"…Demon,,, Demon!" Ardent turned around and started to run out the alley. He never made it that far though.

A drop of blood landed at the same time as Ardent who flew backwards by the somewhat superhuman punch train had hit him with.

Another drop….

"are you… are you okay?" Train looked at Lilith whom sat on her knees crying. "Please don't be scared of me" a trace of desperation could be heard in Trains voice.

Lilith wiped her eyes "I am not" she smiled to Train, whom smiled back.

Train helped Lilith up on her feets… "You know Stiltskin with Inside?" Train asked as he got his headphones up from his pocket.

…"no… no I don't " Lilith said hugging Trains arm.

A/N: First…I have no right concerning Stilskin whatsoever. the chapter headline is from the Stiltskin text.HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I believe that none of you guessed the ending, ya'll thought she'd ran away or something like that hehehehehe, or not --, anyways chapter four not to long but I got a lot of papers to do this week loads of homework so as I will update a lot more than one a month I can't guarantee the updates will be much more than this, though they won't be smaller XD and the music that I mention in this Fanfic is the super neat'n sweet music try it out on youtube if ya will. That's about it and yes you most likely think that how in the world can he become Black Cat if he goes through school without problems but I thought of that muahahahahaha…now that's it XD see ya.


	5. Last Resort 1

Chapter Five: Last resort ,part one,

"_I'm sure I'm sure of it_ " Train thought as he and Lilith moved to The Circle Square Market ( cause it's a circle square with shops and so on)

It was in the middle of autumn and the stray leafs flew through the air marking the leaf festival in the city.

"Say is this a surprise party arranged by my folks?" Train asked he walked backwards in front of Lilith asking the question with a thoroughly happy smile upon his face. "_Can't remember being this happy… _"

Lilith just smiled and shook her head, her cheeks faintly red. "… What'cha listening to today?" she asked.

Train laughed happily "Papa Roach, They rule" he smiled reddening a little himself.

Lilith grabbed trains hand and ran towards the square, her face flamingly red. Train blushed but ran too.

The Circle Square Market was bathed in an orange glow as Lilith and Train came running. Lilith pulled Train to the opposite site of where they had entered.

It was the Restaurant Burning Peppers. Mrs. and Mr. Elbert sat at the outside tables and drank some coffee.

Trains smile widened even more, and made the Elberts smile as well.

The three of four of them sat around the table chatting while they ate.

Train laughed as Lilith ate a chili and made weird hand movements "as if that will help" Train laughed.

Lilith pounded him on his arm and laughed too.

Mr. Elbert padded his stomach when he finished eating his third portion of chili chicken, "seems I have to loosen my belt" he said and made move.

"C'mon dad we got company, remember" Train said with a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

Mr. Elbert laughed "doesen't matter soon she'll be mine daughter in law" Mrs. elber padded her husband on his shoulder, clearly she had drought not only coffee.

Train and Lilith blushed, and looked each other in the eyes.

Trains stomach knotted, his throat dried, and he had a complete loose of words to say. Lilith rose and asked Train to accompany her to the left out skirt of The Circle Square Market where a beautiful view over the autumn forest was to be seen.

The sun was slowly diminishing "a most wonderful sunset" Train said astonished.

Lilith grabbed Train and kissed him.

Trains heart tightened in a short second then burst of joy. Many lovers could be seen kissing at the left side of The Circle Square Market.

A/N: Don't have any rights concerning Papa Roach

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA first time I've ever made a part in any of my fics, well anyways just barely made a chapter and as you might've guessed the next part have something to do with The Circle Market Square, really an inventive naming I couldn't have shortened it just a bit "sighing"

Well the next chapter will be decisive for Train becoming Black Cat hehehehehe I'm scheming. By the way recommend Papa Roach-Last Resort, also the text is being used to the chapter or some of it as to say the next chapter is more or less illustrated over the lyrics. All for now see ya XD


	6. Last Resort 2

Chapter Six: Last Resort ,part two,

A fresh wind flushed over train as he stood on a green field which reached beyond the eye, a surge of happiness ran through Train. "_She kissed me!"_

Train turned around but did not find what he was looking for, "_where is she?_" Train Looked desperately around himself. It was at this moment he noticed that he was no longer at the square.

Before Train could think further he felt a pressure through his entire body as if he was about to break, then it stopped.

"_Where is this? … This… fog why is it so heavy?_"

"_Can't see a thing am I, am I still dreaming?_" Train tried to rise but fell to his knees rather quickly. "_…Can't hear a thing! What is this_" the fog diminished by the wind and Train saw two things before anything else military vehicle and a slow fire which some men in military clothing turned of. Apparently they were gathering the people in the middle of the square.

"_Still can't hear shit! Damn it what happened here… and why are the soldiers pointing their guns at the people_" Train rose this time without further ado.

A militant came in his direction speaking something which Train couldn't hear, and he didn't really care he was looking in the rubble after Lilith… He found her…

"Lilith come now it's time to go" train think he said not sure as his hearing was gone. She were bleeding heavily from her shoulder and her eyes rolled.

Train could feel tears pressing "hang in there" he lifted her easily and made walk to the the soldier who now wasn't more than ten meters from him.

He made it to the soldier, which again seemed to be saying something, all Train could do was make mimic that he couldn't hear a thing.

The soldier looked irritated and glared at Lilith…

It was like a silent wind which arose to something unspeakable… He could hear the first thing that caught Trains attention was the screaming children from the people gathered in the middle of the square.

…"A waste" a loud noise was coming from the soldiers gun next to Train. Train looked at the soldier then at the gun and at last at Lilith which had just been shot.

Train fell to his knees crying hugging the lifeless body of Lilith.

"Now come! Or I'll shoot you too" The Soldier said irritated.

Train lay Lilith on the ground carefully, and slowly arose his face covered in hair his eyes closed.

Far of Train could Hear someone yelling his name, "_Mrs. Elbert.. and Mr. Elbert… no stop just sit don't move a finger don't_" the voices stopped. Train opened his eyes and saw a soldier laughing while he wiped of his bloodied knife in Mrs. Elberts dress and, there next he dropped her lifeless body next to Mr. Elbert.

Terror filled Trains heart, then came rage… The soldier had followed Trains look and laughed "not even worth using bullets on" he had only finished that sentence as he died from a punch to his nose which pushed the nose bone into his brain.

Train took up his headphones and put hem in his ears. Looked at the soldiers in the middle of the square, then at the dead one in front of him, the song shifted, Train picked up the gun , _cut my life into pieces this is my last resort_, Train loaded the gun…

A/N: first of no rights concerning Papa Roach. Well this was the second part, would've made it last Monday but I got to busy with homework XD anyways the, _is the song train can hear if you hadn't guessed it,_ well I like this chapter not the deaths and everything of course but this is the turning point, I am brilliant, or not XD HAHAHAHA anyways all for this time.

See ya.


	7. Last Resort 3

Chapter Six: Last Resort, part 3,

_Zagiene, the man which Train had hated, resented and yet he had loved him as a father… Zagiene had been taken away from him, his new parents his frie… no girlfriend had been taken away along with his new life. _

_Suffocating no breathing_, the music deafened Train from his surroundings, deafened him from his pain his suffering…

The cool steel from the soldiers gun felt vaguely familiar, of course it did, Zagiene had taught him the ways of a gunman. One soldier fell dead, Train ran sideways, danger! He threw himself up into the air shooting the soldier whom had tried to take him out.

Six… the gun clocked, seven… the body count rose steadily.

"… Stop him!" the commander of the soldiers yelled as his comrades fell around him.

Fury blinded Train music deafened him, his feelings to hurtful to be felt… He had no thoughts only instinct directed to feel revenged.

A grenade exploded next to train….. He was blown into a wall. Blood ran down from his mouth, he felt no pain, but his body didn't listen, he staggered a bit, screaming were to be heard, commands were yelled. Trains headphones had been blown away by the explosion, and as the music disappeared Trains senses returned. Train coughed, a metallic taste came out of his mouth, blood.

Though his senses might've returned he was still feeling the flame of vengeance burning his very being.

Soldiers came running, "grab him" one of the soldiers yelled. But before they could get that far, the ominous sky spoke one word, storm, a lightning ripped the sky to pieces! Blinded the people at the Circle Market Square, it was as if time stood still for that very moment, the lightning blocked of the screams the lightning left everything in whiteness, 1… 2…3, seconds passed the soldiers that had ran towards Train were dead, rapidfiring, a thing which Train had not been capable of as a boy but now years later and much training of the body left him capable of just this as if it was a simple as anything.

Gun out of bullets, The gun breaks a soldiers nose as train throws it at him while running past him taking is gun at the same time.

A/N: a day delayed hahaha xS anyways never really got time to reread my black cat lore, and I had to find my Papa Roach CD, as my album had dispersed together with the rest of my music when my harddisk went burnout.

Anyways tried writing a bit dramatic have a feeling that I might've overdone it so to say, reckon that next chapter will finish the circle market thingy, and I plan to write this way partly in the next chapter, if people are against this I will tone it down as muxch as possible.


	8. Last Resort 4, Last Part

Chapter Seven: Last Resort, part 4, Last part

The crackling of thunder breaks the sky in half once more and light up the Circle Market Square… what was left that is. Corpses flooded the Circle Market Square, from both the hostages and the militant group which had taken them as political prisoners. The square was empty of life except from the boy who stood bathed in the moonlight which dissipated through the heavy clouds and brought forth clues as to what had happened here just hours earlier.

"The Red Freedom Dancers plans to take the entire Circle Market Square as hostages, and if worse comes to worse they might end up annihilating every last one of them! Speed up time is running far to fast at this point" The driver responded and stepped on the gas.

The black car sped into the Circle Market Square. Out of the car the driver and the one who had asked the driver to speed up, the driver puked when he saw the gore that which met his sight, the other man took his hands to his face and a whisper could be heard "…to late…" But as the passenger looked around his eyes fell upon a youth crimson red from blood on his knees and his head facing the moon, a gun was to be seen loosely held in his right hand, the boys expression… was near next to nothing.

He had killed all the troops… yet somehow he did not feel satisfied, he felt tired and alone. Train noticed a presence of two men to his right, should he respond? He didn't have anything left to live for and decided to just keep gazing at the moon and wait for his demise.

The drive kept himself behind the passenger, for some reason this boy scared him far more than the bodies lying around him.

"Kid?... you there?" the passenger asked Train with a soft voice. No response.

"Kid you okay? We're not going to harm you" again the passenger spoke but yet again, no response.

The passenger walked closer to the boy conscious of the gun in his hand. "naught to worry about kid, we just want to know if you are alright and what happened here" yet again no response.

"was it the hostages that successfully killed the rebels dying in the process or was it an internal fight between the rebels?" The passenger stood silently, no response, he made move to walk away when the boy spoke.

"I killed them, every last one of them, the killed everyone the Elberts, Lillith everyone…" The boy looked the passenger directly in the eyes, if the passenger had not believed his words at first he did now.

The passengers forehead frowned vaguely nearly indistinguishable, " boy… what do you say to come with me and work in a company called Chronos we keep people like the Elberts and Lillith from being murdered"

Trains eyes had a vague spark of life in them again, if he could stop this kind of thing from happening to others he would do everything in his power to do so… even kill. " …I'm Train Heartnet" Train said with a hoarse voice eyes fixed on the Passenger.

"My name is Karl" Karl smiled to train " now come."

A/N: well I know I promised action and dramatic Hollywood effects but I decided to make this chapter for an important meeting chapter kind'a thingy x'D anyways Karl entered the stage, as some might've guessed after the info box. Anyway this is another part as to where I could end this fic, but it seems people enjoy Trains past so I will keep it going for some more chapters, if you wish for many more chapters say so now, I do intend to make an after the creed thingy ficwhich will involve quite a plot I reckon, but if people want much more of this do say so I don't finish it off with a few more chapters. Oh and btw Chronos ofc entered the stage as well important hahahahha x')


	9. Arc II

black cat resurrection arc II, brainstorming for arc II below apology \/

wow, you promised to make at the very least a few more chapters, you're just a punk, update my a- and so on.

yeah I apologize, but only so much, 3 computers died, and one of them I had repaired 6 times over a span of 6 months, and then getting money for the other 2, but it is not like I didn't have the time to update, more like I was busy, and before I knew it I had forgotten all about it, well I have time now, and will begin a second arc,

to sum up, the first arc explains why and how he ended up at Chronos, and it explains the psychological part to some extent as well.

for me, and prob for the 1 or two people who will read arc two , it has been quite a while since I read black cat, so I have to reread it, to get the facts somewhat straight.

and then to show that I really am preparing arc II, I'll write shortly some of the events of the second arc/ I am brainstorming it x'D

basically I imagine that Train will be introduced (logically) to the organization. and there will be some initiation tests, involving not just train, tournament style? perhaps, everyone loves a good fight scene x'D

but more importantly, Train will have a new teacher (yes I'm just brainstorming now, but this will be just decided ) what will he be taught?, no spoilers, not to many anyway

assassination jobs, travelling, people,

he will most likely not become a top assassin in this arc, albeit I don't know how long this arc will be, I reckon 13 chapters+ just of the head perhaps more.

music wise. as people reading this fic noticed, I mix the action together with the music, often the lyrics or the title has some connection with what happens, as well as the song itself fits the scene, with the new setting it might become a bit harder to bring in the music, but I like the element, and it gives me a chance to bring in some sweet music, most of it was rock/heavy, if I recall correct, more of that, and blues, not the crappy kind. and perhaps the music will play a bigger role in the sense that it will not just be "played" to fight scenes and serious scenes, but also to the light scenes.

I am thinking of making some strings in this arc that might be pulled in, let's say arc IV/V, I dunno how much arc III will fill, prob not as much as the others, but I don't know at this point.

and as always I don't proofread my chapters, I don't skip back to chap 1 and starts cleaning it for mistakes, I write and submit.

and I don't know if I should submit the second arc freely, as in a "new story" or continue to upload the chapters on this story. I will prob continue to upload on this story, and if for some reason I get requests to change it, I will perhaps just do that.

well reread BC first, and hopefully we'll see a chap in the next coupl'a days


	10. Teaser,Arc II, chap 1,

Black Cat, Arc II, Resurrection, Chapter I: Buried Alive

It was just one of those days, Chronos, working for Chronos the Driver had seen a lot, hell he was fairly skilled if he had to say so himself.

Albeit his age had caught up with him, and he was now a driver/bodyguard/friend of Karl. the last wasn't really in the job inscription, but they were both of age, and they got along. a few years ago they had planned a fishing trip in a cabin in one of the nearby forests, it had soon become an annual event. his daughter had gotten a recommendation from Karl, and that pulled a lot of strings. she was an university student of a famous university, studying history.

a lot of memories passed his mind as he turned on the radio. "_discjockey Accap_ _in the Studio, the next track is ,Bayside with, The Walking Wounded.." _the tunes filled the silent car deafened out the silence that spoke of so much more. much more, the driver still wasn't entirely sure if he believed the kid that they had picked up in what could only be described as a war zone, in a war zone! even though it had been a while since he had last seen a gory scene, this was on a completely different scale. and the ominous kid bathed in the light of the moon, that contrasted with the blood soaked ground, creating an eerie illuminous light had only made the scene that much more bizarre.


	11. Arc II, Chap I, Walking Wounded

Black Cat, Arc II, Resurrection, Chapter I: Walking Wounded

It was just one of those days, Chronos, working for Chronos the Driver had seen a lot, hell he was fairly skilled if he had to say so himself.

Albeit his age had caught up with him, and he was now a driver/bodyguard/friend of Karl. the last wasn't really in the job inscription, but they were both of age, and they got along. a few years ago they had planned a fishing trip in a cabin in one of the nearby forests, it had soon become an annual event. his daughter had gotten a recommendation from Karl, and that pulled a lot of strings. she was an university student of a famous university, studying history.

a lot of memories passed his mind as he turned on the radio. "_discjockey Accap_ _in the Studio, the next track is ,Bayside with, The Walking Wounded.." _the tunes filled the silent car deafened out the silence that spoke of so much more. much more, the driver still wasn't entirely sure if he believed the kid that they had picked up in what could only be described as a war zone, in a war zone! even though it had been a while since he had last seen a gory scene, this was on a completely different scale. and the ominous kid bathed in the light of the moon, that contrasted with the blood soaked ground, creating an eerie illuminous light had only made the scene that much more bizarre.

He was on his way to cemetery when he had received the call, lightning had cracked down and small drops drummed ever so slightly on the roof of the car. Albeit that Karl was old, he was still connected with Chronos, and from time to time he was the respondeé for the organization. when he had received the news of The Red Freedom Dancers' planning a hostile takeover of the Circle Market Square, he simply couldn't wait for the local authorities to respond.

He was simply hoping that the square would not be a replacement for the cemetery that he was going to, though even before he arrived, he could smell the burnt smell of explosives, and the metallic that mixed in with said smell could only be blood. Yet he hoped, hoped that it would not be so. what had captured his eyes in the middle of the carnage and chaos was the boy. His first thought was to get the boy to safety, though the words that the boy had uttered had left him in disbelief. a disbelief quickly shattered by the lifeless eyes with dying embers in them.

although he knew that it was wrong, and that the boy was to young, he had still asked him, asked him to join the organization.

"was I wrong? is he to young, should he not be given time to figure out what is on his own?" this Karl thought when he glanced at the sleep fatigued boy who slanted out the window. _"you stretch the truth like a broken salesman.." _ the music broke of his train of thoughts.

"_discjockey Accap_ _in the Studio, the next track is, The Beatles with While My Guitar Gently Weeps, but before that we have some breaking news, not to long ago, the festival in The Circle Market Square held ransom, according to police they received notice of this, though at arrival at the scene what met their eyes was total annihilation of both civilians and members of the group. the police is asking for any information regarding the incident... (the music started).." _

silence fell upon the car once more. the drops of rain had increased ever so slightly, and the music did the talking, as it was the only one who dared brave the silence.

_" ..I don't know why nobody told you how to unfold your love..." _

the mention of the incident touched Train's mind like a cold wet hand, it send shudders down his spine, he could feel his insides turning over themselves as waves hitting shore.

he could still smell her, he could still hear his parent's laughter, yes they were indeed his parents, they might've adopted him, but he felt unconditional love from them, so very much. . he hoped it to be a distant nightmare, he hoped that when the car stopped he would wake up, hear the birds chirping, hear his mother call, "breakfast Train", he could just imagine his father's words when he would sit down at the table, "young'ins"

the car stopped with a sudden brake, a deer had jumped across the road, and the driver had barely stopped the car. he muttered something, but Train didn't care, his distant memories were but distant. his body hurt, his hear hurt that much more. he had no idea where he was, he had no idea as to where he was going, and he did not care. the man that had picked him up had told him that he could help prevent further "incidents" Train did not need to know more than that, because he was empty inside, and the small hope that this could fill up the hollowness of his heart, was the only thing that kept him somewhat sane.

".._discjockey Accap_ _in the Studio, some of our listeners called in concerning the incident in the Square, supposedly it was The Red Freedom Dancers' that instigated the incident, although nothing has been confirmed as of yet.. the next track is The Blue Öyster Cult with Along Came the Last Day's of May.." _

the rain was flailing against the wind, the drops were big and heavy, as if carrying the burden of the recent sorrow.

the car pulled in and stopped. the driver stepped out, and opened the door for Karl and Train, he handed Karl an umbrella, and hesitated whether he should give Train his. Karl took Train under his arm and started walking, the driver followed. the wind against the tombstones sounded like the dead had risen and howled, howled for their disaster, howled for their loved ones.

Karl stopped in front of a tombstone. the driver walked up beside him. they bowed their head in respect, there they stood against the wind and rain, in the darkness of the night. Train wasn't sure if it was the rain or if he was crying.

that was the last thing he remembered before waking up in a white bed, it was a simple room, there weren't much decor, sand painted walls, a wooden bed with white sheaths, the wind slammed the raindrops against his window.

he was clean, the blood was gone, and he had a clean pyjamas on, there was a radio by the bedside. Train almost didn't dare to turn on the radio, in fear of hearing what he already knew.

_".. the police have found no survivors, and are still asking for information.. discjockey Accap_ _in the studio, for the early, early morning birds the next track is the legendary blues musician Sonny Boy Williamson with Early Morning.." _

_... "_ _Now, ya oughta see me grab the pillow Where my baby used to lay.."... _Train sat beside the bed clinging his pillow and listening to the tunes of the radio.

A/N: first chapter uploaded, I didn't reread the series, decided to websearch any facts that I might need. I like this first chapter, I really feel that you get some introductory to this being a new arc, and to some of the characters who will play a role. I have revealed more than two characters whom will play a role. and there will be more of Discjockey Accap x'D


	12. Arc II, Chap II, The Funeral

Black Cat, Arc II, Resurrection, chap II: The Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights concerning music I use in my fic's 

it was autumn, and the leaves soared through the aired in a multitude of earthly colours. the wind that blew these leaf's was cold and dry. the sky grey, ominous with rain.

it was afternoon and the funeral was packed with people, sadness was in the air and it only called forth that many more tears. the priest was getting ready to hold the outdoor memorial. a monumental stone with a memorial plate with the names of the victims from the terrorist attack was on it. it was a clear silver, with white letters.

it had been impossible to identify all of the victims, which is why on the memorial plate written in clear white next to the Elbert's and Lilith was the name of Train Heartnet. The wind howled, as if trying to drown out the sorrow of the people gathered. A battle that not even it could win. The Priest stood ready, and cleared his throat. the attention came towards him, and with that he started his speech. . .

it was a long speak, it was a good speak, and it was sad speak. for it carried with it the memory of many.

"..as it is customary for a funeral service to listen to the music of the deceased, but in this case wouldn't be possible, I have chosen something, The Eagles - Doolin Dalton"

the silent tones of the music spread across the graveyard, mixed with sorrow of the living.

_"Til your shadow sets you free If you're fast, and if you're lucky You will never see that hangin' tree"_

Train overlooked the mass of people, dressed in black. In the end he had not been able to save anyone. tears streamed down his chins, for he had already lost everything more than once, and now it had happened again.

he could see Lilith's parent's in the mass, he had come to know them fairly well. he liked them, they liked him. and now he was a ghost. he felt like throwing up, he had a queasiness, and he wasn't to sure whether it would ever disappear.

_"Better keep on movin', Doolin-Dalton__"_

Karl laid his hand on trains shoulder. He wanted to say something, but there was nothing he could say to mend this. a tragedy was the only way to describe it. he could only hope that time would heal his wounds without being too scarred.

_"Well, the towns lay out across the dusty plains Like graveyards filled with tombstones, waitin' for the names__ "_ the music sounded. Train recalled how the days since he had been picked up and till now had passed.

Sitting beside the bed with the tones of the radio as his only comfort was how Train had spent his first day, he had not dared venture outside, or perhaps more, he could not must up the courage to open a door, and thereby leave his old life behind.

on the second day Train was woken by a knocking on the door, he had not expected himself to fall asleep, yet it seemed that he had dosed of. the knocking sounded again, followed by a deep voice saying "coming in". at first Train didn't recognize the man. though he quickly realized that this had been the driver of the black car. with him he carried a tray, two peaces fresh toast, still damping, and a boiled egg with a spoon by the side, not to forget square butter and a knife to finish the job. the man looked at Train, he looked wary of him but there was also sympathy in his eyes.

"here you go" the man said as he placed the tray on the bed beside of Train.

"..thank..you.." Train's voice was sore, it hurt to speak.

"I'll bring up a cup of milk and tea" the man said hurried as he left the room. it didn't take long before he returned with a warm cup of tea and a cup of milk.

the tea had a sweet scent to it and tasted vaguely of honey. Train felt tears streaming as he took the cup in both his hands and drank it, remembering the days of Mr's Elbert's winter mornings. the tea brought back memories and the milk brought back the cold realisation of what had happened.

As the evening drew by, and the sun was replaced by the vague darkness of the autumn sky, Train dared himself out of the room with him an empty tray and empty cups. what met him was a long hallway on his left. And a dead end on his right, with a painting of a lake. he knew he was on the first floor from what he had seen from his bedroom window. He walked down the corridor, till he came to a set of stairs. A refreshing smell of food came from downstairs. he walked down the stairs following the scent of food.

"So you decided to join us" Karl said as he laid eyes on Train from the kitchen table.

"where do you want me to put it?" Train said referring to the tray.

"right over there beside of Bob" Karl said, " oh, I'm sorry, the introductory part completely slipped my mind. I'm Karl, and this here is Bob" Karl said as he stood up and clapped Bob on the shoulder.

"I'm Train, Train Heartnet.." Train spoke, though his stomach spoke louder, which made Bob laugh a heartily.

"Dinner is ready soon, boy" Bob said and continued his cooking.

The next three days were eventless, Train came to know Karl and Bob. He learned that Bob was the driver/friend/butler/go to guy for Karl. Bob had a deep voice and a hearty laugh. Karl as well had a hearty laugh.

_Discjockey Accap in the studio, now playing Band of Horses with the Funeral... _

On the fourth day during dinner Karl mentioned that the Train's old city held a joint memorial service to honour the death's of the victims of the recent terrorist attack. Train had completely neglected the thought of a funeral. he realised then that he had not yet truly accepted what he had lost.

_"__..And to know you is hard and we wonder To know you all wrong, we were Really too late to call, so we wait for Morning to wake you; it's all we got To know me as hardly golden Is to know me all wrong, they were..." _the music played on as Train sat in his own thoughts till Bob slapped him on the shoulder with a with a hearty smile upon his face.

The service had ended. which was fitting considering the heavy drops of rain that started. it rained so much in fact that everything in front of oneself became a blur.

Train walked over to the monumental stone. the rain was soaking him, it was as if he was standing in under a waterfall.

Lilith's father looked back one last time, when he saw a boy in the blur of the rain who looked like his daughter's boyfriend, Train. He ran towards the boy, but when he arrived there was none. just a spur of the mind he thought, as he burst into tears once more.

Train got into the car.

"It'll get better" Bob said, with his comforting voice.

the car started.

A/N: well the second chapter came later than I expected, I simply didn't have time, but now it is here! and if you didn't notice the chapters are quite a bit longer than they used to be, I reckon that this will be the average length from now on. as mentioned before Arc II is going to span quite a bit more than Arc I, on the other hand Arc III will probably become very short, whereas Arc IIII is where the story breaks through. but not to get ahead of myself still gotta finish the other Arc's x'D

and the music plays a far bigger role in the new Arc then it did in the previous, all good tracks, and hope you enjoy the intervening of the music and the story. I'll try to get in another chapter before the week ends.


	13. Arc II, Chap III, Welcome to the

Black Cat, Arc II, Resurrection, chap III: Welcome to the Monkey House

A/N: This will be a sort of, bridge chapter between the funeral, and not in a distant future, chapters. it isn't going to be as long as I had hoped, don't worry the general length of the chapters will remain at the 1k+ words in the new Arc, but I had promised to post a new chapter. I expected to delay it till next week, but I got two reviews, so just for that I'll write this, I apologize if it will become a bit short, or if it derive a bit from the story line. But then again I haven't revealed all that much about the story line. 

the birds were chirping ever so slightly in the brisk morning. Train sat up in his bed. the sun hadn't risen yet, but it still shone enough rays for it to be considered not dark but not light, twilight if you will. Train turned on the radio, and lay down once more, arms behind his head staring aimlessly into the ceiling, with no specific target in mind. at first it scrambled a bit and then became clear.

_"...__ But won't it be absurd then When no one knows what song they just heard Unless someone on the radio tells them first.. and that was The Dandy Warholes with Welcome to the monkey house. and as always Discjockey Accap in the studio, gooodmorning to all the monkey's in their houses out there. with us in the studio we have a local politician. why don't you introduce yourself. _

_- good morning listeners, I am Dunstan, I'm running for the next..."_

Train opened his eyes, and realized that he must've dozed of, for the radio was playing a song and the interview was seemingly over.

He got dressed, and headed downstairs. Karl had been adamant that he finished his Highschool education quickly, and had started a hellish teaching regime in the living room.

The season was ever so slightly changing and the weather got rapidly colder for each week that passed. it hadn't been more than two months since Train had lost his family. And he was fairly certain that the educatory day long teachings of Karl's was a way to get his mind off of the incident. And it worked, perhaps not like a charm. but with the huge amount of information to keep him busy. According to Karl it would be only 6 months more till he was a highschool graduate, because of the amount of study.

On a chilly day Karl had given him a question in the beginning of the day which he asked that Train came up with an answer to, whereas he gave him the day of to figure it out. the question had been, What is knowledge, he had said that there wasn't necessarily a wrong answer to this, and that he wanted to listen to Trains pondering of it.

Train was looking outside while chewing on a piece of bread, not entirely sure as to what to answer, Karl had said that there weren't necessarily a wrong answer, but he didn't deny that there might be one. Train had asked Bob, Bob had simply knocked him lightly on the head and said that that was for him to figure out. It was then Train realised that he hadn't really ventured outside of the house. He could see a well take care of garden, withered in autumn but still spoke of affection, Bob must be quite a gardener Train thought to himself as he rose, and headed outside.

It was a chill and brisk wind, but it was also refreshing, and Train enjoyed the cleansing feeling it had, he enjoyed the chill in his bones, and the involuntary clappering of teethes. he walked away from the front entrance from the house and down the road. there weren't really any houses to be seen. Though he knew that there was a convenient store along the road, he recalled seeing it on the way to the funeral.

He finally did reach the convenient store, it wasn't all that big, but it looked cosy, old fashioned. He walked inside, the door bell cleared itself and announced his presence. the front desk was empty, though not for long, for a small old lady quickly appeared and sat in the chair behind the desk. She smiled at Train.

"is there anything you're looking for she asked?" her voice that of an old lady, but with kindness in it. Train shook his head.

"..anyone out there Ma" it came from behind the old lady, from the room that she had come from.

"is a boy Pa!" she yelled back.

another person appeared, it was an old man, big glasses and grey beard, and a bald as bald can be head.

"I haven't seen you around here" the man said, his voice kind as well " you must be that boy Bob spoke of, he buys so much more food these days, young'uns needs fuel eh" he said and laughed, the old lady joined him.

Train picked a bottle of milk and walked to the counter. In the meantime the old man had started talking about wolves. when he was about to leave the old man took his arm.

"A wolf that loses its pack can die of sorrow" the kindness was gone and there was a sharpness in his voice, and despite the glasses it felt like he looked right through Train. Then he padded Train on the back and the asked him to say Hello to Bob and Karl, the kindness was back, and the sharpness in his eyes was gone.

when Train returned Karl asked him what he had concluded. Train answered that he did not know what it was, his mind on the mystic old man. Karl nodded and said good boy, go help Bob in the kitchen.

when they had eaten, and the living room was lit up by the fireplace. Bob and Karl was playing a calm game of chess, while Train was reading novel. The wind could be heard placating its presence around the house, though this chiming of wind was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Bob looked at Karl, and rose. He walked toward the door, careful footsteps. He barely opened the door before he was caught in a hug, it was his daughter Cecily.


	14. Arc II, Chap IV, Feeling Good

Black Cat, Arc II, Resurrection, chap IV: Resistance

A/N: "oh noes, no update for three weeks" what shalt we do, I would like to apologize, though not for not updating, but for not telling you that I was going away for a while, only just returned a few days ago, and chaptering up wasn't the first thing on my mind, so sorry for that.

but I feel a bit bad, and there will def, come an update within tomorrow, and thereafter I will resume my usual 1-3 chapters a week, I will give a teaser now though, and talk a bit about the development, just like when a new series is just about to hit the air with a pilot, pun intended.

and I will delete this notice, and re-update when I finish the chapter.

Are you aware of the feeling of those mixed feelings you get sometimes when you aren't entirely sure as to what to feel? at this moment Train was feeling exhilaration, anxiety, protrusion, confusion, joy and sadness all at the same time. Hell he wasn't even sure if any of those feelings really summed it up, but that is what Cecily made him feel. He had only heard of her from Bob once in a while, and at times Bob got mail, which he usually kept to himself, lest it was something he could brag about, good grades, honours etc. The impression Train had gotten at that time was that of Cecily being clever, witted, but then again studying history he hadn't expected much, perhaps a bit boring, dry perhaps, he recalled his own history teacher.

But Cecily was nothing of the latter, she was indeed clever and witted, but she was nothing alike his old teacher. No she was lively, there was never a boring moment with her, she brought tears and smiles to the people she was together with, the live of the party, hell she didn't need anyone but herself to be the live of the party.

This Train recalled when he looked at the scene that played out before him. it had all started that stormy night, his instincts should have kicked in, but they didn't, his gut should have told him that something was off with this girl, but it didn't, his heart should have warned him, his head should have said no, but they didn't.

A/N: end of teaser x'D the development so far, Train is starting anew once again, he has experienced some of the cruelty of the world, more to come. He is developing as a person, he is beginning to see what is around him. The old man in the last chapter gave Train some perspective, albeit train isn't aware of it, and it is only starting to seep into his subconscious. and it is when everything goes as they should that something comes and disrupts the atmosphere. Cecily being the perpetrator, though how I don't know x*D not entirely, though you will come to know in at the very least 24-26 hours, perhaps less.

future thoughts. I have already revealed some here and there, but I'm thinking of holiday themed stories. I missed Halloween, though I'm thinking of making a helloween chapter this week. and definitely a Christmas one as well, though it might arrive quite a bit before xmas. all for now


End file.
